A Pirate's life for me
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Sirius contempla profesiones alternativas, Remus intenta no morir por el stress que llega a producir el convivir con Sirius Black. SBxRL, JPxLE implicito, Slash, MWPPera, Major Randomness! xD


N/A: Bien, antes que nada hola a todos, en esta oportunidad les presento este humilde one shot dedicado a mi estimadísima **SheSpider** (si aún no haz leído sus fics no sabes de lo que te pierdes. A qué esperas? Ve y léelos ya! XD ) en honor a su cumpleaños, habrá que ver cuando se le ocurre leerlo xD.

Como sea, debo irme, los invito a leer Moonlight Sonata, que hace unos días tiene nuevo cap y espera por ustedes o.O

Se despide atentamente

Viosil Uab 

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a una serie de personas entre las cuales no me encuentro, algunos de los guiños van para Piratas del Caribe que es propiedad de Disney. La tonterías, me temo, son solo mías xD

_Warning_: Major Randomness!

Aclaración: El IQ es lo que algunos conocen como CI, es decir, el Coeficiente Intelectual P

1 2 3

**A Pirate's life for me!**

La cálida brisa vespertina del mes de Julio agitaba su melena negra de una manera solamente etiquetable como "heroica". Al percibir su reflejo en el vidrio, no pudo dejar de notar el parecido con uno de esos tantos chicos musculosos de camisas desabotonadas que solían estar junto a mujeres de pelo castaño y pechos de tamaños imposibles en las tapas de aquellas ridículas novelas rosadas que su madre solía leer cuando creía que nadie podía verla

- _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_ – Canturreó de manera ausente, con un tono bajo que posiblemente solo él podría oír, una vaga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ojos de un gris profundo perdidos mas allá de la ventana del dormitorio de los varones del séptimo curso de la valerosa casa Gryffindor.

Desde su propia cama, un joven de cabellos castaños suspiró un tanto resignado, para luego tomar un señalador de su mesa de luz, marcando con cuidado la última página leída de _"Las Aventuras del capitán Singleton" _de Daniel Defoe apoyando el libro de desgastado cuero sobre la misma mesa, su atención ahora completamente fijada en su leal amigo y compañero de habitación.

- Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó entonces Remus tras estar juntos en silencio por casi media hora, un gesto que, si bien era agradecido tras su última transformación tan solo dos noches atrás, resultaba totalmente desconcertante, pues, tras convivir durante más de media década con Sirius Black, uno era consiente de que resignaba toda pretensión de paz y tranquilidad por minúscula que esta fuera.

- Hum...si – Contesto sin dejar de sonreír en una forma que Remus pudo identificar casi como melancólica – Es solo que estaba pensando.

- Vaya! Y a que debemos tan raro suceso? – Preguntó con falso asombro logrando que el heredero de los Black pusiera sus ojos en blanco, en un gesto de enojo que, ambos sabían perfectamente, no era real. – Yo creía que eras una criatura de impulsos...

- Eso es por que _soy _una criatura de impulsos, Moony – Aclaró con sencillez, estirando sus largos brazos en un intento por desperezarse, sus dedos se entrelazaron y crujieron sonoramente, algo que Remus siempre encontraba fascinante, en contraposición de Lily, quien ya había amenazado con transformarlo en un ornitorrinco si volvía a hacer semejante cosa en su presencia. – Sin embargo, incluso yo tengo derecho a unos cuantos minutos de reflexión – Concluyó de manera resuelta.

Se puso entonces de pie, caminando de manera perezosa hasta llegar a los pies de la cama con doceles del joven de cabellos dorados, desplomándose de espaldas allí sin mayor ceremonia.

- Bien...qué te preocupa entonces? – Cuestionó nuevamente el dueño de la cama adocelada en cuestión mientras se ponía un poco más cómodo bajo las sabanas de hilo, su pijama blanco con rallas anaranjadas desapareciendo casi por completo bajo el delgado cubrecama de un color rojo un tanto opaco.

_- Me pregunto si saldrá con alguna nueva locura...-_ Ponderó para si mismo.

- No es nada...es solo que pensaba...no crees que nuestra vida es poco emocionante? – Preguntó vehemente, apoyándose en su codo para que sus ojos grises pudieran encontrarse frente a aquellas fascinantes orbes de un color miel.

- _Nop...nunca falla_ – Sentenció el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras su mano derecha tomaba el puente de su nariz y cerraba los ojos con cansancio, podía sentir como se comenzaba a formar una de esas migrañas que solamente Sirius Black podía producirle. 

Optó, como lo haría toda persona lógica, por tomar una postura serena y contestar de la manera más diplomática posible

- Sirius...estas borracho?

Claro... muchas veces lo que la mente manda no es lo que el cuerpo obedece, Remus debió admitir entonces que, de cualquier modo, la lógica con la cual sus padres y Merlín lo habían bendecido de niño ya debía de haberse esfumado tras tantos años de exposición a las presencias de individuos tan particulares como lo eran Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius Black.

- NO!...bueno, no del todo, James le confiscó una botella de ron de grosellas a unos muchachitos de cuarto año y...-Optó por callar al notar la mirada acusadora del joven Lupin, que, en cierto modo, podía llegar a ser incluso más intimidadora que la de la mismísima Profesora McGonagall – pero no estamos hablando de quien se tomó el ron y quien no, estamos discutiendo la no-emoción de nuestra existencia aquí! – Retrucó con una pose dramática, aventurando una mirada de reojo a su estimado licántropo, quien se limitaba a arquear una ceja.

- Sirius...- Comenzó con aquel tono resignado, fruto de innumerables charlas de este tipo, a los ojos de cualquiera, completamente faltas de sentido, de aquel que el joven Black disfrutaba al no poseer, al igual que disfrutaba el arrebatar el poco que poseía el propio Remus.

- Eres un mago al igual que solo el 0,25 de la población a nivel _mundial_, hijo de una de las familias más antiguas en la historia de la magia británica y aún así eres el primer miembro de tu familia en más de siete siglos que se negó a formar parte de la casa Slytherin. Tienes un IQ groseramente alto y aún así eres un extremadamente exitoso jugador de Quidditch, extrovertido y mucho más atractivo de lo que en realidad mereces ser, lograste perfeccionar la transformación animaga con solo quince años para ayudar a tu amigo el hombre lobo con quien mantienes relaciones sexuales en armarios del tercer piso hace prácticamente un año... no me imagino de donde sacas la idea, pero no existe un adjetivo que te defina menos que 'común'...claro, siempre están 'humilde', 'racional' y 'maduro'...pero no estamos discutiendo esos, no?

- Har Har! Muy gracioso Lupin! – Respondió con ojos entrecerrados llenos de sarcasmo, lamentándose por no poder retrucar con algo más ingenioso, su ceño fruncido no lograba el efecto deseado, un tanto entorpecido por los labios que temblaban por suprimir una sonrisa y por el sendo sonrojo que tocaba sus pálidas mejillas y su cuello. Como fuere, tosió para recuperar un poco de su compostura y así comenzar con una encarnizada defensa de su postura.

- Bueno si, somos magos, y qué con eso? Para ganar derecho a utilizar libremente nuestros poderes debemos estudiar día y noche por cuando menos siete años! – Remus consideró señalar el hecho de que, lo que Sirius hacia en Hogwarts difícilmente podía ser calificado como 'estudiar', pero prefirió callar mientras su compañero de elegante cabello negro continuó con lo suyo – Y aún así, luego de terminar los estudios estamos obligados a vivir bajo las reglas del ministerio, conseguir trabajos aburridos por pagos esclavos e insertarnos al sistema mientras vemos pasar lo mejor de nuestras vidas! – Concluyó escandalizado, sus ojos chispeando con esa rebeldía que Remus conocía bien, aquella que significaba problemas y detenciones en camino.

- Supongo que tienes un punto – Admitió Remus sin ánimos de combatir los ideales cuasi anarquistas del joven Black pues, después de todo, el mismo compartía la opinión en una forma un tanto más conservadora – Así que, que sugieres tu? Vivir con los muggles o fundar tu propia sociedad en el bosque prohibido?

- Las dos son ideas prometedores – Reconoció con aire contemplativo, mientras por su mente pasaban distintos modelos del blasón de la noble Republica de Padfootia, siendo Moonycia la capital y Prongsburg la ciudad portuaria – Pero no! El mío es un sueño aún mejor!

- El cual sería...

- Convertirnos en piratas! – Exclamó a viva voz, su cuerpo vibrando con emoción, al igual que sus ojos – Sería genial, podríamos tener un barco de madera con velas negras y una bandera con calavera, yo sería el capitán con mi propia pistola y mi perico verde que sabría decir toda clase de groserías, y tu y los demás podrían ser mi tripulación...qué piensas? – Preguntó con una expresión soñadora que resultaba casi lujuriosa.

-...que aún así tu IQ es de 130 cuando el mío es de 125...uno nunca puede llegar a entender como funciona ese sistema...

-Vamos! – Protestó Sirius- Tienes que reconocer que sería muy divertido, podríamos robarle todo el tiempo a aristócratas como Malfoy, contrabandear opio, y luchar de manera ambigua por la justicia de tanto en tanto...

- Ya veo...y...que función se supone que cumpliríamos nosotros, tu amada tripulación, en todo este asunto? – Preguntó de manera un tanto distraída, completamente tentado a tomar nuevamente su libro y olvidar todo esto.

- Bueno, James podría ser mi segundo al mando, y se encargaría de las velas y todo eso... manejar el timón es algo que solo _yo _puedo hacer, Lily será la flor que traiga elegancia a nuestro barco, peleará y sermoneará a todos nuestros enemigos hasta el hartazgo, cuando no les quedará otra opción más que rendirse ante la imposibilidad de callarla...también se encargará de limpiar, cocinar y todas esas cosas de mujer que sin duda hará por ser parte de un grupo de piratas machistas – Sentenció con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

-Haaa...y el pobre Peter donde entra en todo esto? – Preguntó ya con el libro en sus manos, buscando el señalador.

- El se encargará de los cañones, y el mantenimiento de las armas en general...te asombraría saber que el chico tiene una clara tendencia a la piromanía, así que tendría que venirle de maravillas... – Opinó con un gesto astuto mientras arrebataba con un rápido, y, sin duda alguna, 'piratesco' movimiento de sus manos la vieja novela de _Daniel Defoe – _En cuanto a ti...- Agregó en un susurró que llenó el cuerpo del joven Lupin con un agradable escalofrío - Supongo que siempre podrías ser mi esclavo sexual – sentenció en un modo casual, casi desinteresado, pero Remus sabía mejor que eso, no pudiendo dejar de notar el leve sonrojo o los ojos esperanzados que hacían competencia con lo que sentía en su propio rostro.

- Un pirata, he? – Dijo con voz calma tras al menos un minuto y una ligera sonrisa mientras el joven Black se acurrucaba felizmente a su lado, disponiéndose a tomar una siesta, llenando sus pulmones de aquella vaga fragancia a colonia, pinos, perros y mar, que era toda Sirius. Sintiendo como los fuertes brazos se enroscaban en su cintura firme pero delicadamente. Y un beso casto, de solo unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que el aliento se mezclase en suspiros conformes. – Sirius...?

- Hum?

- Y...yo podría tener mi propio sombrero? – Preguntó con tono curioso.

- Mmm...no veo por que no

- Entonces esta bien para mi – Concluyó con una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de Sirius Black.

_Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me!_

FIN


End file.
